


Holding Hands

by Hannieh



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannieh/pseuds/Hannieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small Sherlollian fill for the 'holding hands' prompt from the OTP challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands

Molly took a deep breath, carefully wiping the blood off the still unconscious detective’s face, threading her fingers through his hair, trying to get through the bits where his curls had clotted together.

 

Molly took a deep breath, carefully wiping the blood off the still unconscious detective’s face, threading her fingers through his hair, trying to get through the bits where his curls had clotted together.

She continued her attempt at combing Sherlock’s hair as she contemplated what had happened the past 24 hours. 

—

After Sherlock had asked for her help and after she had agreed on helping him the detective had retreated himself into his mind palace, trying to come up with a solution for either his but hopefully Moriarty’s ‘final problem’.

“Molly.” He finally broke the silence after what seemed like hours, focussing his gaze on the pathologist. “Molly, I think I found a solution but I need you to look a closer look at it, to make sure every little detail is possible. The human body is more your area work after all.” Sherlock said before quickly starting to explain his plan.

After Molly had changed a few things about the detective’s plan they started to prepare Sherlock’s ‘suicide’, just finishing in time before John came back which was Molly’s cue to go. She couldn’t go far of course so she and Sherlock had decided she’d hide in an empty hospital room for the time being, trying to get some rest.

—

The pathologist was still gently threading her fingers through Sherlock’s hair when she felt something or rather someone stop her from doing so. 

“Oh, Sherlock. I thought you’d be out a bit longer, everything okay? I gave you a check up earlier and aside from loads of bruises you should be okay …” She squeaked, surprised Sherlock was already conscious again. 

“Molly.” Sherlock croaked as he tried to sit up straight, still pressing her hand firmly against his.

“Sherlock, everything okay? I brought some pain medication if you really, really need it, it’d clash with your –ehm, previous treatment but you had quite the fall and it wouldn’t be life threatening if you mixed the two but-“ Molly rambled on until Sherlock cut her off mid-sentence by intertwining his fingers with hers, lowering their hands in a more comfortable position before pressing his face into her shoulder.

“I’m okay, Molly. Thank you.” He mumbled softly, his voice still hoarse and mostly muffled by the shirt of Molly’s cardigan.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first of all I’m sorry it’s unbeta’d so I’m pretty sure there are still a lot of mistakes in it, feel free to correct me.
> 
> Secondly this sorta is a continuation on The Solution and a fill for the first OTP challenge prompt. (I decided to just do a few of the OTP challenge prompts with different ships I like since I couldn’t decide. And yes I know that sort of defeats the purpose.)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys will enjoy reading it- I have a really hard time writing Sherlock so I hope it isn’t too ooc/annoying to read. Send me some feedback, please? <3


End file.
